when it changes
by baekfrappe
Summary: Kalau 6 bulan yang lalu ia ditanya apakah ia membenci Chanyeol, Baekhyun berani bersumpah ia akan menjawab "iya" dengan suara terlantang yang bisa dilakukannya. Tapi sekarang, jika diberi pertanyaan yang sama, Baekhyun paling-paling akan menjawab... "Iya, mungkin?" {chanbaek/baekyeol; yaoi!}


.

.

.

* * *

_**when it changes**_

**Cast :**

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

**Genre :**

Romance, Friendship

**Rated :**

T

**Summary :**

Kalau 6 bulan yang lalu ia ditanya apakah ia membenci Chanyeol, Baekhyun berani bersumpah ia akan menjawab 'iya' dengan suara terlantang yang bisa dilakukannya. Tapi sekarang, jika diberi pertanyaan yang sama, Baekhyun paling-paling akan menjawab... 'Iya, mungkin?'

* * *

.

.

.

_**{Note : This fanfiction is inspired by two picture of Chanyeol and Baekhyun. For better imagination, you can check the photos in my Instagram account (baekfrappe_)! Yes, this also counts as self promotion.}**_

Mereka berada di jalan yang berbeda. Baekhyun sebagai _solo artist_, menguasai satu panggung penuh untuk dirinya sendiri. Sementara Chanyeol, selalu menjadikan sisi kiri panggung sebagai singgasananya, mengisi bagian _guitarist_ di band _indie_-nya.

Meski beberapa kali ada di acara yang sama—entah acara akhir tahun, acara _award_, hingga _comeback stage_, mereka tidak pernah berinteraksi. Paling-paling saling melempar senyum tanda profesionalitas, atau kalau sedang tidak malas, sedikit memberi bungkukkan singkat. Interaksi mereka, tidak pernah begitu berarti.

Baekhyun sendiri tidak pernah begitu ingin tahu artis-artis lainnya apabila ia tidak pernah bekerja sama dengan artis itu. Terlalu malas untuk menghapalkan karena, seperti yang kau tahu, terlalu banyak artis yang debut hanya dalam satu tahun. Baekhyun tidak punya waktu untuk mengenal mereka semua. Termasuk Park Chanyeol.

Sampai ketika sahabatnya sendiri, Kim Hyena, yang selalu bersamanya semenjak _senior high school_. Sosok yang menjadi pemilik hatinya sejak lama. Mengaku kalau dia menyukai Chanyeol. Bukan sebagai _fans_ ke _idol_. Tapi sebagai selayaknya perempuan, pada laki-laki.

Kejadian awalnya sungguh _simple_, atau malah terdengar seperti sinetron roman picisan. Semua terjadi kala Hyena sedang menonton _comeback stage_-nya bulan Maret lalu, yang kebetulan bersamaan dengan Arion—band milik Chanyeol—comeback juga. Ketika Hyena dalam perjalanan ke toilet, entah orang bodoh mana yang menumpahkan air mineral tanpa membersihkannya di dekat toilet, dan itulah yang menjadi alasan Hyena terpeleset. Bersamaan itu juga, Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari toilet pria, menjadi saksi pertama terjatuhnya Hyena. Dan seperti manusia yang memiliki hati pada umumnya, Chanyeol membantunya berdiri, membopongnya ke _backstage_, membalurkan salep ke kakinya yang terkilir, meniupnya dengan hati-hati, kemudian mendongak untuk memberi senyum dan meninggalkannya setelah memberi pesan untuk lebih berhati-hati.

Setiap kali Baekhyun mengingat bagaimana Kim Hyena menceritakannya dengan senyum lebar dan suara menggebu, hatinya langsung panas. Sialan sekali si Park Chanyeol itu, hanya membutuhkan 20 menit untuk membuat Hyena terpikat, sementara ia berusaha keras selama 5 tahun dan tidak ada hasil yang signifikan. Sangat _adil_ sekali, semesta.

Setengah tahun. Setengah tahun semenjak itu Baekhyun diam-diam mencari tahu tentang Chanyeol. Baekhyun kemudian tahu Chanyeol lahir di Seoul, tanggal 27 November di tahun yang sama sepertinya, 1992. Bintangnya Sagittarius, sekolahnya di Hyundai Chungun High School, pernah memiliki band nya sendiri dengan dia sebagai _drummer_, pernah memenangi posisi kedua saat kontes model televisi, dan bahkan hal-hal konyol lainnya seperti berapa jumlah mantannya, operasi apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya, hingga jumlah tattoo di tubuhnya dan bentuknya apa saja—

Berlebihan, memang. Mau-maunya ia mencari tahu soal Park Chanyeol hanya untuk menghinanya setelahnya. Tapi persetan, ia sedang dan selalu dalam keadaan marah jika sesuatu itu menyangkut seorang Park Chanyeol dan apapun yang ia lakukan kepada Chanyeol menjadi tidak pernah salah, bahkan jika itu dirasa memang terlalu bodoh.

Seperti melempar anak panah mainan ke foto Park Chanyeol yang terpasang di dinding, dan itu yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang dengan begitu khidmat sampai ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan rapalan kebencian yang sedari tadi ia dengungkan terhenti.

"Apa?" Baekhyun berujar sekilas kepada manajernya, Do Kyungsoo, yang hanya menggelengkan kepala tak habis pikir melihat pekerjaannya sekarang. Baekhyun tak ambil pusing, meletakkan anak panah mainan yang tadi di genggamnya ke tempatnya kembali, sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa untuk menggapai ponsel.

Kyungsoo ikut duduk di sampingnya, menyodorkan dokumen. "Berita buruk untukmu, mungkin bisa disebut karma, kalau aku boleh memberinya nama."

"Apa ini?" Mengerutkan dahi, Baekhyun menerima sodoran dokumen dari Kyungsoo dan membuka covernya.

"Baekhyun _Special Stage in Tomato Music Awards_..._featuring_...Park Chanye—" Suara tersendat tanpa bisa Baekhyun kendalikan dan ia merasa mendadak disleksia. "_What the fuck_?!"

Di sampingnya, Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar, mengangkat bahu. "Kejutan."

Baekhyun mendengus tak percaya, mulutnya serasa tak bisa mengatup lagi. "Yang benar saja—hal konyol macam apa—maksudku, bagaimana bisa—"

"Tidak tahu, tidak mengerti. CEO hanya memberiku ini dan memintaku menyerahkannya padamu. Satu yang kuingat adalah dia bilang kau tidak bisa menegoisasi itu ataupun menolaknya." Kyungsoo menahan tawa melihat raut wajah Baekhyun yang sudah seperti ingin menangis, dan yang dilakukannya kemudian hanyalah menepuk bahunya sekilas sebelum akhirnya bangkit. "Sudah, lakukan dan nikmati saja karmamu, ini tidak seperti kau akan mati kalau melakukannya, kan."

Baekhyun berakhir dengan menciut di sofanya, mencebik pelan. "Manajer brengsek."

Di tempatnya, Kyungsoo yang baru saja keluar ruangan berteriak. "Aku dengar itu, Byun!"

.

* * *

.

Perintah sudah diluncurkan, mau tidak mau sebagai robot perusahaan, Baekhyun tidak memiliki kuasa untuk menolaknya. Bahkan ketika CEO sialan itu memintanya segera bertemu Park Chanyeol untuk mendiskusikan apapunlah yang berhubungan dengan _special stage_ mereka, paling lambat minggu depan. Demi Tuhan, acara award itu ada di pertengahan bulan Desember, tepatnya tanggal 16, dan ini bahkan masih bulan Oktober!

Kalau saja membunuh tidak dosa mungkin ia sudah mencakar CEO itu sampai mampus. Tapi mau bagaimanapun ia memang tidak punya pilihan. Nyatanya CEO itu yang memberinya gaji dan sialnya ia butuh uang itu untuk makan.

Maka, yang bisa dilakukannya hanyalah mengirim Kakao Talk seadanya kepada Chanyeol untuk menemuinya di kantor agensinya sore ini.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Baekhyun mengunci ponselnya dan meraih kunci mobil yang tergeletak di nakas samping sofanya. Tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang hanya menggunakan kaos hitam polos dan celana jeans robek-robek, ia memutuskan untuk langsung keluar dari apartemennya dan menuju ke basement.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai ke kantor agensinya karena memang Baekhyun sengaja mencari apartemen yang hanya berjarak sekitar 5 menit dari agensi jika menaiki mobil. Dengan malas ia menaiki lift, menekan angka 5 karena disitulah letak ruang latihannya.

Kala lift telah menyentuh angka 5 dan pintu terbuka, pemandangan yang disambut Baekhyun adalah Chanyeol yang sedang bersandar di depan pintu ruang latihannya. Badannya dibalut dengan kaos oblong longgar tanpa lengan berwarna hitam, celana selutut, dan topi yang menyamarkan wajahnya. Terlalu santai, Baekhyun membatin, mendengus dalam hati.

Baekhyun melangkah keluar lift, menghampiri ruang latihannya. Suara langkah kakinya menggema di lorong dan Chanyeol otomatis menoleh, menegapkan tubuh setelahnya. "Oh, kau sudah datang."

"Seperti yang bisa kau lihat, kalau kau tidak buta." Baekhyun menjawab, super judes tapi hebatnya tidak menyinggung Chanyeol sama sekali, terbukti dari bibir Chanyeol yang mengeluarkan kekehan kecil. "_Easy_, Baek."

Baekhyun memasuki ruangannya, yang kemudian diikuti Chanyeol. Ia menekan saklar di samping pintu dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju sofa di ujung ruangan. Chanyeol menyusul setelah memastikan pintu tertutup sempurna, memilih duduk di lantai kayu, tepat di hadapan Baekhyun.

"Jadi, katakan padaku," Chanyeol memulai, menyangga dagu dengan sebelah lututnya, "apa yang membuatmu tidak pernah menyapaku lagi seperti biasanya?"

Sebelah alis Baekhyun terangkat, "kupikir kita akan membicarakan tentang project duet kita, bukankah begitu, Park Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol mendenguskan tawa menanggapi ujaran kaku milik Baekhyun, tapi tetap tidak menyerah. "Memang. Tapi setelah kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Kau berlebihan," Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengikuti alur, menyandarkan bahunya pada sandaran sofa, tapi tatapannya tetap tajam kepada Chanyeol. "Kita tidak sedekat itu untuk saling menyapa satu sama lain."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak menyadari bahwa kau berubah, Byun. Bahkan untuk memberi sebuah senyum seperti sebelumnya saja kau tidak lagi melakukannya."

Kali ini ganti Barkhyun yang mendengus. "Seharusnya aku tahu."

Chanyeol mengangkat alis, bingung, tapi belum sempat ia membuka mulut, Baekhyun lebih dulu menyela. "Kau sengaja merencanakan project duet sialan ini demi menanyakan hal konyol itu, _am I right_?"

"Aku tidak—"

"Kau iya." Baekhyun memutus, nada penuh kemutlakan. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu koneksi apa yang kau miliki, wahai cucu CEO PJ Entertainment? Kau bisa dengan mudah memintanya pada kakekmu dan kakekmu tentu saja menyampaikannya dengan mudah pada agensiku. Sekali lagi, _am I right_?"

Dalam hati, Baekhyun diam-diam berterima kasih pada dirinya sendiri—hasil pencarannya tentang Chanyeol bisa berguna juga.

Chanyeol menghela nafas, menopang punggung dengan kedua lengannya. "Baik, kau menang. _You're right_."

Keduanya dilanda diam untuk beberapa saat, sampai akhirnya Baekhyun mencoba untuk bangkit. "Aku pergi—"

"—no," Chanyeol menyela, menarik lengan Baekhyun untuk membuatnya kembali terhempas ke sofa, "kau tidak akan kemana-mana."

"Dengar, Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun melipat kedua tangannya, "aku tidak di sini untuk membuang waktuku demi mendengar pertanyaan bodohmu itu. _I'm just here for business and business only_. Sekali lagi kau mengurusi masalah pribadiku, aku benar-benar akan angkat kaki. _Get it_?"

Dengan itu, Chanyeol menghela nafas dan berakhir menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Okay, sorry_. Ayo kita mulai sungguhan."

.

.

.

Pertemuan pertama yang melelahkan—setidaknya bagi Baekhyun—itu berakhir dengan mereka yang memutuskan lagu apa yang akan mereka gunakan untuk perform. Mereka memutuskan untuk menggunakan _title track _pada album terkahir Baekhyun untuk perform mereka, dan mengaransemen ulang instrumennya untuk mengubah genre lagu yang sebelumnya pop menjadi rock. Rencananya, Chanyeol akan muncul di tengah-tengah perform Baekhyun dan memainkan bass.

Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun untuk kembali menemuinya seminggu lagi di studio pribadi Chanyeol untuk menemaninya mengaransemen instrumennya. Baekhyun ingin menolak pada awalnya, tentu saja, tapi apa boleh buat. Chanyeol membawa-bawa soal profesionalisme dan Baekhyun jelas tidak ada di posisi untuk menolak.

Dan waktu yang sangat tidak dinanti Baekhyun itu, entah mengapa datang begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu, ini sudah semingu semenjak pertemuan pertama mereka. Tahu-tahu, ponselnya berdering dan nama Chanyeol ada di layarnya.

"_What_?" Baekhyun menjawab malas-malasan, persetan untuk menjawab panggilan dengan sopan. Sebelah bahunya ia gunakan untuk menjepit ponsel sementara tangannya ia gunakan untuk menuang air dari teko ke gelas.

"Baekhyun, kau di apartemenmu?" Chanyeol bertanya dari seberang sambungan. Baekhyun nyaris mengangguk—terlalu malas mengeluarkan suara—sampai akhirnya ia menyadari Chanyeol tidak akan melihat anggukannya dan dia memutuskan untuk berdeham singkat. "Hm."

Bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang meneguk airnya, Chanyeol kembali membalas. "Baguslah, aku ada di depan apartemenmu."

Dan Baekhyun sukses tersedak.

.

* * *

.

Setelah mengurusi semua kekacauannya dari air yang bececeran di lantai, lalu mengganti baju rumahnya dengan celana selutut dan hoodie berwarna putih, Baekhyun kemudian berakhir di mobil Chanyeol.

"Aku memiliki mobil dan bisa menyetir sendiri untuk ke tempatmu, _for your information_." Baekhyun membuka percakapan.

Di sampingnya, Chanyeol menoleh sekilas. "Aku tahu. Aku hanya kebetulan lewat dan kupikir tidak ada salahnya memberimu tumpangan, toh jadwal kita bertemu memang hari ini."

"Pertama," Baekhyun melirik malas ke arah Chanyeol, "aku tidak butuh tumpanganmu. Kedua, bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui alamatku?"

"Dari manajermu," Chanyeol menyaut sementara tangannya bergerak untuk membelokkan setir, "_and by the way_, kita mampir sebentar ke Burger King, tidak masalah kan?"

Baekhyun tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk menolak karena Chanyeol keburu memarkirkan mobilnya dan keluar dari mobil.

Meski sebal setengah mati, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk ikut turun dan berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol. Kepalang tidak peduli dengan apapun, Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol memilih menu untuknya, dan memutuskan untuk mencari kursi lebih dulu.

Satu tempat terpojok dekat jendela menjadi pilihan Baekhyun. Sengaja menjauhi pusat perhatian karena mereka berdua artis, kalau kalian tidak lupa. Terlebih alat penyamaran Baekhyun hanya sebatas topi hitam—terlalu buru-buru untuk menyambar masker—berbanding terbalik dengan Chanyeol yang memakai penyamaran full-nya.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun dengan nampan di tangannya. Chanyeol membeli masing-masing chicken burger dan cola untuk mereka dan Baekhyun menerimanya dalam diam.

Satu gigitan pertama, baru Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. "Tidak peduli kalau kau adalah cucu seorang CEO, kita berdua sama-sama artis dan tidak ada satupun dari kita yang di atas satu sama lain, jadi berhentilah mengambil keputusan sepihak seolah-olah aku ini bawahanmu."

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol meletakkan burgernya yang masih tersisa separuh, menenggak colanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya membungkukkan punggung—mendekatkan kepala mereka. Baekhyun otomatis memundurkan kepala, menahan nafas, tapi Chanyeol malah menjulurkan tangannya dan mengusap ujung bibir Baekhyun yang berhias mayonnaise. "Aku hanya lapar. Jadi berhenti mempermasalahkan ini, oke?"

Baekhyun mengerjap sesaat kala Chanyeol telah memundurkan kepalanya dan mengunyah burgernya kembali. Ia berakhir dengan membuang pandangannya menuju jendela Burger King, mendesis pelan, "kau bisa makan sebelum berhenti di apartemenku."

"Aku tidak suka makan sendiri." Chanyeol membalas, meremas kertas bekas burgernya yang sudah kandas dan melemparnya sembarang ke nampan.

Baekhyun menyeruput cola-nya sejenak, sebelum akhirnya berujar, "kalau begitu carilah pacar atau sesuatu untuk menemanimu makan."

"_Then, would you_?"

Tangan Baekhyun yang sebelumnya bergerak untuk mengarahkan burger ke mulutnya terhenti. Mata mereka bertemu untuk beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun mendengus. "_In your fucking dream_."

Chanyeol tertawa singkat dan Baekhyun memilih untuk melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

.

* * *

.

Mereka berakhir sampai di studio pribadi Chanyeol setengah jam kemudian. Matahari sudah mulai tenggelam, tapi mereka baru akan memulai pekerjaan mereka.

Studio Chanyeol tidak terlalu luas, tapi cukup _comfy_ untuk ditinggali. Berbagai macam alat musik berjejeran, terlalu banyak jenisnya sampai Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk membuka suara, "sebenarnya berapa banyak alat musik yang bisa kau mainkan?"

"Yang aku benar-benar lancar? Drum, gitar, bass, piano, keyboard," Chanyeol menjawab seiring dengan dirinya yang menyalakan lampu studio. "Kalau sisanya hanya sekadar bisa, tapi masih butuh banyak latihan."

Chanyeol mengambil satu kursi dan meletakkannya tepat di samping kursi yang terletak di depan komputer dan keyboard hybrid yang terpasang apik di atas meja. "Here, duduk di sini, Baek."

Baekhyun menggumamkan 'thanks' dengan pelan dan menduduki kursi yang baru saja diletakkan Chanyeol untuknya, sementara Chanyeol bergerak untuk melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya di tiang yang terletak di dekat pintu, meningalkannya dengan lagi-lagi, kaos oblong tanpa lengan. _Seems like_ kaos oblong tanpa lengan adalah _outfit_ favoritnya.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" Chanyeol kembali membuka suara setelah duduk di kursinya sendiri, menyalakan CPU komputernya. "Alat musik apa yang kau mainkan?"

Baekhyun bergumam sejenak sebelum berujar, "piano."

"Hanya piano?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi, sementara matanya fokus mengutak-atik komputernya.

Di tempatnya, Baekhyun mengangguk. "_Well_, ya."

Chanyeol melirik sejenak, "kenapa piano?"

"Entah," Baekhyun mengangkat bahu sebelum akhirnya menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, "hanya merasa kalau aku menjadi diriku sendiri setiap bermain piano."

Chanyeol bergumam sejenak di kursinya dan berakhir berujar, "well, itu tidak salah kalau kau cocok bermain piano."

Belum sempat Baekhyun membuka mulut, Chanyeol lebih dulu memutar kursi ke arahnya dan berujar tepat lurus ke matanya. "Ingat saat kau bernyanyi Miracle in December sambil bermain piano dua tahun lalu di acara akhir tahun? _It was so freaking beautiful that I couldn't even take my eyes off you_."

"Kau—" Baekhyun terhenti untuk berdeham sejenak, menyadari bahwa suaranya kelewat serak entah mengapa, "—berlebihan, aku bahkan fals di beberapa bagian. _Definitely one of my worst performances ever_."

"_I know_," Chanyeol tersenyum sejenak sebelum akhirnya kembali menghadap komputernya dan berkutat dengan benda itu, "tapi permainan pianomu menyelamatkan _performance_-nya."

Baekhyun hanya bungkam sampai akhirnya Chanyeol berujar kembali. "_Beside that_, jari lentikmu itu memang cocok untuk bermain piano."

"Okay, _stop it right there_," Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol sejenak, "kalau kau melakukan ini hanya untuk mencari muka di hadapanku agar aku kembali menyapamu seperti sebelumnya, _sorry not sorry_ tapi kau tidak akan mendapatkannya."

Kali ini ganti Chanyeol yang melirik Baekhyun, mendenguskan tawa kecil. "_Firstly_, aku hanya jujur. _Secondly_, serius, Baek, _what did I do wrong_ sampai kau sebegini bencinya denganku?"

"Benci _is a strong word, actually_." Baekhyun bergumam, menyangga kepalanya dengan sebelah tangan. "Hanya, aku tidak menyukaimu untuk beberapa alasan."

"Dan apa itu?" Chanyeol bersikeras. Matanya tak lagi fokus pada komputernya.

"_Just... you're living someone's dream. My dream_."

Chanyeol hendak membuka kembali mulutnya tapi Baekhyun lebih dulu menyela, menunjuk layar komputer Chanyeol. "Oh, _loading_-nya sudah selesai. Lanjutkan aransemennya, Park."

Dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak.

.

* * *

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya sembari membanting tubuhnya di sofa ruangan. Punggungnya ia sandarkan pada sandaran sofa dan kepalanya mendongak, menatapi langut-langit ruangan dengan mata berkunang-kunang.

Di sampingnya, Kyungsoo masih sibuk bermain dengan ponselnya, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan keberadaan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya melirik sekilas sebelum akhirnya bergumam pelan. "Tidak ada, hanya menjawab chat Park Chanyeol."

Dengan itu, suatu ingatan langsung merangsek dalam otaknya dan Baekhyun otomatis menegakkan punggung, menghadapkan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. "Aku ingat, Chanyeol bahkan mendapat alamatku darimu. Sebenarnya sejak kapan kalian sedekat itu, huh? Dan kau lebih baik tidak berbicara hal aneh-aneh tentangku padanya atau aku akan membunuhmu dengan tanganku sendiri."

"Oh, tidak perlu cemburu." Kyungsoo mengantongi ponselnya, tersenyum mengejek melihat Baekhyun yang mendelik tak terima. "Tidak sedekat itu, sebenarnya. Kami saling mengenal sejak aku berpacaran dengan manajernya."

"Dengan manajernya—" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi sejenak, dan kembali mendelik setelahnya. "—Jongin maksudmu?! Sial, Kyungsoo, dan kau tidak memberitahuku apa-apa?!"

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu, "well, kupikir kau tidak ingin tahu apapun yang masih memiliki hubungan dengan Chanyeol, _since you hate him so much_."

Baekhyun mengabaikan nada ejekan Kyungsoo di akhir kalimatnya. "Justru karena aku membencinya aku harus tahu apapun yang berhubungan dengannya."

Sebuah dengusan tawa keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo. "Terdengar seperti fans yang tertunda untukku."

"Coba katakan lagi." Tantang Baekhyun, mengancam dengan kepalan tangan main-main, dan kali ini Kyungsoo benar-benar tertawa.

"Dan tenang saja, Baek, aku tidak membicarakan hal aneh tentangmu padanya." Sahut Kyungsoo kembali, sembari bangkit untuk menuju kulkas, mencari minuman kotak apapun yang ada. "Hanya seperti mengatakan padanya kalau kau suka memanahi fotonya dengan anak panah mainan."

Kepala Baekhyun mendadak berdenyut. "Ya Tuhan, dia pasti berpikir aku sangat _freak_—dan kemari kau Kyungsoo! Biarkan aku mencekikmu!"

"Oh, aku takut." Kyungsoo membalas penuh sarkas, wajahnya datar bahkan ketika ia melangkah kembali untuk duduk di samping Baekhyun, melemparkan sekotak yoghurt strawberry ke pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Dan anyway," Kyungsoo kembali berujar setelah menyeruput yoghurt blueberry bagiannya. "Bagaimana persiapanmu dengan Chanyeol sampai sekarang?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, sementara matanya berkelana. Benar juga, sudah nyaris 4 minggu sejak mereka bekerja bersama.

"Well, kuakui pekerjaannya cukup baik. Aransemennya juga hampir selesai," Baekhyun menyeruput yoghurtnya sesaat, "selebihnya, dia tetap menyebalkan."

"Kuberi tahu, Baek," Kyungsoo menghadapkan dirinya untuk menatap Baekhyun langsung. "Kau lebih baik berhenti membenci Chanyeol untuk hal konyol semacam ini."

"Perasaanku pada Hyena bukan hal konyol." Baekhyun menyahut, melirik malas.

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja," Kyungsoo menjeda ucapannya kala tangannya bergerak untuk melempar kotak yoghurt-nya yang sudah kosong ke tempat sampah terdekat, "kau bisa saja malah berakhir jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol."

Baekhyun mendenguskan sebuah tawa singkat. "Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel. Dan lagi, berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau adalah pakar cinta atau sesuatu."

Di sampingnya, Kyungsoo hanya mengangkat bahu sekilas sebelum akhirnya bangkit. "_Well, at least_ aku punya pacar sedangkan kau masih sendiri."

"Aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" Baekhyun berteriak, tapi belum sempat ia meraih leher Kyungsoo untuk dicekik, Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu kabur dengan tawa lebar.

.

* * *

.

Hari ini lagi-lagi adalah jadwal Baekhyun untuk mendatangi studio Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sudah siap di mobilnya. Meski begitu, rasa mengganjal dan gatal di tenggorokannya sedikit banyak membuatnya kepikiran.

Sepertinya ia sakit.

Tapi ini sudah pertengahan November, hanya kurang lebih satu bulan sebelum special stage itu diadakan dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki cukup banyak waktu untuk mencari _excuse_ hanya karena ia sakit.

Lima menit Baekhyun terdiam tanpa bergerak, dan ia berakhir menghela nafas. Ya sudahlah, jalani saja.

Dan dengan itu, Baekhyun menyalakan mesin mobilnya untuk mengarungi jalan raya sore hari ini.

Jalanan cukup padat, tentu saja, karena ini jam pulang kerja. Dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu perjalanan lebih lama 10 menit dari biasanya.

Matahari sudah tak nampak ketika Baekhyun selesai memarkirkan mobilnya di _basement_. Matanya ia kerjapkan beberapa kali saat rasa pusing menderanya selama ia melangkahkan kaki menuju lift untuk mencapai studio Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menyambutnya dari balik pintu kala Baekhyun memasuki studio. "How's life, Baek?"

"Bad, selama aku masih memiliki urusan denganmu." Baekhyun berujar dengan suara super serak, batuk-batuk sesaat setelahnya.

Meski jawaban Baekhyun jelas tidak mengenakkan, Chanyeol tidak memiliki masalah dengan itu. Bahkan cenderung terbiasa karena, yah, Baekhyun sudah memperlakukannya seperti itu sejak awal pertemuan. Yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana sosok bersurai abu yang kini menduduki kursi itu terbatuk-batuk dengan menyedihkan.

"Kau sakit." Chanyeol berujar. Jelas bukan lagi pertanyaan. Sementara Baekhyun yang kini mengistirahatkan dahinya para pinggiran meja itu bergumam sesaat. "Bagus kalau kau tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menyadarinya."

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya melihat bagaimana tetap menyebalkannya Baekhyun bahkan meskipun dia sakit. Setelahnya, Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya di samping Baekhyun seiring dengan Baekhyun yang kembali menegakkan kepalanya.

"Kau serius untuk melakukan rekaman _background voice_ dalam keadaan seperti ini?" Chanyeol bertanya, setengah tak yakin.

Baekhyun menggumam sementara tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada sandaran kursi. "Hm. Carikan saja minuman ginseng untukku."

Meski masih tak yakin, Chanyeol akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangkit.

.

* * *

.

"Kau tahu, kau bisa menghubungiku dan mencari hari ganti untuk rekaman." Chanyeol membuka suara ketika kembali dengan segelas minuman ginseng. Baekhyun yang tadi memejamkan mata kemudian menoleh, menerima gelas yang disodorkan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menyeruput minumannya untuk beberapa saat, dan mendesah lega setelahnya kala rasa hangat itu menjalari tenggorokannya. Merasa lebih baik, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol yang sudah kembali duduk di sampingnya. "Aku hanya tidak mau membuang waktu."

"Tapi tidak dengan mengorbankan kesehatanmu sendiri." Chanyeol membalas.

Di tempatnya, Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Berhenti bersikap seperti orang tuaku."

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh." Chanyeol menggumam, terlalu pelan untuk dijangkau Baekhyun.

Tapi bukan berarti Baekhyun terlalu tuli untuk mendengarnya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"_Nothing_," Chanyeol menjawab cepat, "kau bisa tidur sebentar selama aku memfinalisasi aransemen ini. Aku akan membangunkanmu kalau sudah siap untuk rekaman _background voice_-nya nanti."

Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk menolak, jadi ia memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya.

.

* * *

.

Usakan tangan pada surai rambutnya menyadarkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya. Meski begitu, Baekhyun terlalu malas untuk membuka mata. Jadi, dalam keadaan terpejam, ia menggumam pelan. "Aku tidak tahu apa rencanamu, tapi lepaskan tanganmu dari kepalaku."

Pergerakan tangan di kepalanya terhenti sesaat, namun itu tidak membuat si empunya tangan melepasnya dari kepala Baekhyun. Karenanya, Baekhyun membuka kelopak matanya, dan pemandangan pertama yang didapatkannya adalah wajah Chanyeol yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"_Wake up_, waktunya rekaman." Chanyeol berbisik seiring dengan mata mereka yang bertemu, mengusak kembali rambut Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya bangkit menjauhi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun sudah siap di balik _microphone_, mengangguk dengan setiap arahan Chanyeol yang sebenarnya sudah ia mengerti—terlalu pusing untuk sekadar membantah.

"_Okay_, kita mulai."

Dan dengan itu, rekaman dimulai.

Dua jam berlalu, mata Baekhyun sudah berair —entah karena pusing yang semakin mendera atau karena tenggorokan yang rasanya sudah seperti terbakar, Baekhyun tidak tahu. Minuman ginseng miliknya sudah habis tidak tersisa, suaranya juga habis begitu pun tenaganya, namun hasil rekaman untuk _background voice_ itu tidak ada yang memuaskan Baekhyun juga Chanyeol.

Satu yang Baekhyun tahu, menyanyikan lagu rock di kala radang adalah sebuah penyiksaan.

"_I'm done_." Baekhyun mengibarkan bendera putih, jatuh terduduk di lantai dengan kepala yang tenggelam di antara dua lututnya. Sementara itu, Chanyeol menyusul keberadaannya, menuntunnya untuk duduk di kursi yang biasanya digunakan Chanyeol, dan Chanyeol berlutut di hadapannya.

"Aku sudah bilang, kita bisa melakukannya di lain hari. Lihat bagaimana hasilnya kalau kau tidak menurut padaku." Chanyeol berujar sembari menyodorkan sebotol air mineral.

Di tempatnya, Baekhyun menggumamkan '_shut up_' nyaris tanpa suara, sementara tangannya menerima sodoran botol dari Chanyeol dan meneguknya hingga isinya tersisa setengah. Setelah Baekhyun menutup botolnya, baru Chanyeol kembali bicara. "Ayo ke dokter."

"Ap—a?" Baekhyun berdeham sejenak sebelum kembali berujar. "Tidak. No. Aku tidak mau ketahuan mondar-mandir di rumah sakit denganmu."

"Dengar," Chanyeol bangkit dari tempatnya, menyambar salah satu mantel berwarna merah miliknya dari gantungan di dekat pintu dan kembali ke tempatnya semula untuk memakaikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun hendak berontak, tapi tenaganya yang menghilang banyak karena radang sialan itu tidak membantunya banyak dan ia berakhir menerima mantel yang kemudian membalut kaos tipisnya. Mata Chanyeol terkunci tepat pada matanya kala Chanyeol melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku tidak menerima penolakan dan kau tidak ada di posisi untuk bisa menolakku, _at least_ untuk sekarang."

Dan dengan ucapan mutlak itu, Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan selain hanya pasrah ketika Chanyeol memakaikan masker dan topi padanya. Dalam diam memperhatikan bagaimana Chanyeol tidak melepaskan tatapannya yang sedari tadi mengarah lurus kepada matanya.

Setelahnya Chanyeol memakai jaket, topi, dan masker untuk dirinya sendiri, kemudian menyambar kunci mobil Baekhyun yang tergeletak di meja. "Ayo pergi, _I'll drive_."

.

* * *

.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu sekitar satu jam di rumah sakit dan kembali ke mobil Baekhyun tepat pukul sebelas malam. Entah sudah berapa kali Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol untuk kembali ke tempatnya dan membiarkannya sendiri, tapi si bebal Chanyeol benar-benar bersikeras untuk mengantarnya sampai ke apartemen.

"Lalu bagaimana kau pulang?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi mencoba untuk protes. Chanyeol di kursi kemudi meliriknya sekilas. "Kupikir kau membenciku, tapi sekarang kau sedang mengkhawatirkanku?"

Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar bola mata. "Bukan begitu—"

"—aku bisa pulang dengan taksi, atau apapun. Atau, menginap." Chanyeol memotong ucapan Baekhyun tanpa mrmgalihkan pandangan dari jalan raya di hadapannya.

Di tempatnya, Baekhyun menoleh cepat. "Sebagai pemilik rumah, aku tidak mengizinkanmu menginap."

"Dan sebagai orang yang membantumu ke dokter bahkan membelikan obat untukmu, aku mengatakan bahwa kau tidak punya pilihan." Chanyeol kembali membalas, tersenyum penuh kemenangan kala Baekhyun menghempaskan punggungnya keras-keras di sandaran kursi. Seratus persen mengabaikan gumaman Baekhyun yang berkata ia tidak meminta Chanyeol untuk membantunya atau apalah itu.

.

* * *

.

"Baek, sudah sam—"

Ucapan Chanyeol terhenti ketika menoleh dan baru mendapati bahwa Baekhyun sudah terlelap entah sejak kapan. Chanyeol mengulum senyum sejenak, memutuskan untuk keluar mobil lebih dahulu tanpa membangunkan Baekhyun.

Langkah kaki Chanyeol terhenti tepat di samping pintu bagian penumpang mobil Baekhyun, kemudian membuka pintunya perlahan. Baekhyun masih terlelap, nampak tidak terganggu sama sekali, dan Chanyeol juga tidak berniat untuk membangunkannya.

Punggung Chanyeol terulur masuk untuk menggapai _seat-belt_ Baekhyun dan melepaskannya, membuat Baekhyun mengeluh sesaat dalam tidurnya. Chanyeol refleks menoleh, hanya untuk mendapati Baekhyun yang masih tertidur, dan pahatan di hadapannya justru membuat Chanyeol membeku sesaat.

Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun itu cantik tapi tidak pernah menyangka akan semenakjubkan ini kalau dilihat dengan jarak kelewat dekat.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Chanyeol segera meletakkan tangannya di balik tubuh Baekhyun untuk membopongnya keluar mobil.

Baekhyun baru tersadar dari tidurnya tepat setelah mereka sampai depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun. Masih setengah sadar, ia menggumamkan _password_ apartemennya ketika Chanyeol bertanya, dan Chanyeol akhirnya bisa membuka pintu dengan mudah.

Tepat ketika pintu kembali tertutup, baru Baekhyun berteriak—meski suara yang keluar sangat sengau. "Apa yang kau lakukan—turunkan aku!"

"Tunggu—jangan bergerak atau kita berdua jatuh!" Chanyeol nyaris tersandung kakinya sendiri karena pergerakan anarkis Baekhyun dan karenanya Baekhyun secara refleks mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Berdirilah yang becus, Park," cibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengeratkan gendongannya pada Baekhyun seiring dengan matanya yang memutar malas. "Aku akan berdiri dengan baik kalau saja kau tidak banyak bergerak, bodoh."

Baekhyun tidak lagi menjawab, diam-diam menikmati panas tubuh Chanyeol dan suara detak jantung Chanyeol yang bertalu begitu jelas—berhubung telinganya tepat berada di hadapan dada Chanyeol. Begitu Chanyeol memasuki kamarnya dan meletakkan tubuh Baekhyun di atas kasur, Baekhyun baru bisa merenggangkan tubuhnya.

"Mandi?" Chanyeol menawarkan, dibalas gelengan kepala oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol hanya mengangguk singkat, kemudian berjalan menuju _walk in closet_ untuk mengambil satu stel piyama.

"Kalau tidak mau mandi paling tidak gantilah bajumu," Chanyeol menegur Baekhyun yang lagi-lagi sudah memejamkan matanya di atas kasur, "kau tidak bisa tidur begitu saja dengan baju penuh keringat seperti itu."

Baekhyun mengerang sesaat sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya malas. "Pergilah, kau terlalu berisik."

Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas, kemudian duduk di sisi kasur Baekhyun. Tangannya bergerak untuk melepas mantel dari tubuh Baekhyun dan mata Baekhyun langsung terbuka lebar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa lagi?" Chanyeol bergumam dengan tangan yang masih sibuk bekerja. "Mengganti bajumu."

"Aku bisa sendiri—"

Chanyeol refleks menjauhkan piyama baru yang tadi diambilnya dari tangan Baekhyun. "Tidur saja, Baek. Kau lebih manis kalau dalam keadaan tidak sadar."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Aku tidak butuh terlihat manis di hadapanmu."

Meski begitu, akhirnya Baekhyun tidak lagi berontak. Membiarkan Chanyeol mengambil alih tubuhnya. Ia menatap apapun yang ada di kamarnya asalkan bukan mengarah ke Chanyeol yang kini jelas-jelas bisa melihat tubuhnya dengan bebas.

"Apakah sudah ada yang bilang padamu kalau kau bertambah kurus?" Chanyeol membuka suara setelah keduanya bungkam beberapa saat.

Baekhyun melirik sesaat. "Entah, kenapa memang?"

"Tulang selangkamu," Baekhyun tanpa sadar menahan nafas kala jari-jari Chanyeol menyentuh bagian pundaknya, "terlihat jelas sekali."

Baekhyun baru bisa bernafas lega kala Chanyeol selesai mengancing baju piyamanya. "Jangan sok tahu, kau bahkan baru kali ini melihatku tanpa baju."

"Aku bukannya sok tahu," Chanyeol beralih pada celana jeans Baekhyun untuk menggantinya dengan celana piyama, "tapi itu memang terlihat lebih jelas dibanding saat kau terakhir _strip_ di panggung 3 bulan lalu."

"Serius, Park," Baekhyun membalas setelah Chanyeol selesai memasangkan celana piyamanya, "aku tidak tahu apakah kau diam-diam adalah fansku atau apa, tapi berhentilah mengamati tubuhku seperti seorang maniak."

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya ia bangkit untuk mengambil plastik obat yang tadi ia lemparkan di atas nakas.

"Oke, anggap saja aku adalah fansmu," ujar Chanyeol akhirnya. Baekhyun masih bungkam sampai Chanyeol kembali duduk di sisi kasurnya dengan seplastik obat dan segelas air mineral. Setelahnya Chanyeol kembali membuka suara. "dan sebagai fansmu, aku mengkhawatirkan kesehatanmu. _Is that normal enough to hear_? Sekarang minum obatmu."

Baekhyun hendak membuka mulut untuk protes, tapi Chanyeol lebih dulu menyumpalkan pil obat di tengah bibirnya sehingga Baekhyun tidak ada pilihan lain selain mendelik kesal, lalu menyambar gelas dari tangan Chanyeol untuk meminum airnya.

Setelah air di gelas itu tandas, Chanyeol mengambil kembali gelas itu dari tangan Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya bangkit dari duduknya. "Kembali tidur, Baek. Kau seharusnya sudah jauh lebih baik besok."

"Aku tahu, berhenti memerintahku." Gerutu Baekhyun, namun tetap menurut untuk kembali membaringkan tubuhnya seraya menaikkan selimutnya sebatas dada. Sementara itu, Chanyeol memilih untuk mengabaikan gerutuan Baekhyun, lebih memfokuskan dirinya untuk merapikan kamar Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengembalikan plastik berisi obat milik Baekhyun di atas nakas, kemudian memungut baju kotor Baekhyun dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk meletakkan baju kotor itu di keranjang kotor. Gelas kosong yang sedari tadi masih digenggamnya ia taruh sembarang di wastafel, baru setelahnya ia kembali melangkah menuju kamar Baekhyun.

Pemadangan Baekhyun yang telah memejamkan mata itu menyambut Chanyeol kala Chanyeol masuk ke kamar Baekhyun. Niat awalnya untuk mengembalikan kunci mobil Baekhyun yang masih ada di kantung celananya sedari tadi malah terlupakan begitu saja. Chanyeol berakhir duduk berlutut di samping ranjang, menghadap tepat ke arah Baekhyun.

Deru nafas Baekhyun terlihat begitu teratur, seiring dengan dadanya yang bergerak naik-turun tiap dua detik sekali. Mata Chanyeol menelusuri dari bibir tipis Baekhyun yang terbuka kecil, membuatnya lebih imut dari biasanya. Lalu ke hidungnya yang bangir, pipi yang entah bagaimana tetap terlihat penuh meski berat badan Baekhyun jelas terus menurun, mata sipit Baekhyun yang tertutup oleh kelopak matanya, bulu mata yang cukup lentik untuk ukuran laki-laki, dan berakhir ke surai rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi dahinya.

Tanpa bisa Chanyeol hentikan, tangannya tergerak sendiri untuk menyentuh surai rambut Baekhyun yang menutupi dahinya, menyisirnya ke atas. Dan tangannya berakhir di puncak kepala Baekhyun, mengusaknya pelan. Lagi, dan lagi. Seperti kecanduan.

Rambutnya halus, berbanding terbalik dengan kasarnya kata-kata yang biasa keluar dari bibir Baekhyun tiap kali mereka berdua berbicara.

Usakan tangan Chanyeol sempat terhenti kala Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggeliat pelan, dengan dahi yang berkerut dan Baekhyun kemudian bergumam nyaris tanpa suara. "Chanyeol—"

"Sshh, sshh," Chanyeol berbisik sementara tangannya kembali mengusap rambut Baekhyun dan dagunya ia topangkan di pinggiran ranjang. "Tidurlah, Baek."

Entah karena Baekhyun dasarnya hanya sedang melantur—khas orang sakit—atau memang terlalu mengantuk, Baekhyun hanya menurut setelahnya. Kembali tenang, membiarkan dirinya tenggelam bersama usakan rambut oleh Chanyeol.

Setelah Baekhyun dirasa tak lagi berontak dan benar-benar tenang, Chanyeol menegakkan punggungnya, menjulurkan kepalanya mendekati wajah Baekhyun yang damai. Pergerakannya terhenti ketika bibirnya telah menyentuh dahi Baekhyun, mengecupnya beberapa detik, dan setelahnya ia kembali bergerak mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Baekhyun untuk berbisik pelan. "Cepat sembuh, B."

Chanyeol memundurkan dirinya dengan seutas senyum di bibir, menatap Baekhyun untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia memutuskan untuk bangkit. Kali ini tak lagi lupa tujuan awalnya ke kamar Baekhyun, ia merogoh saku untuk mengembalikan kunci mobil milik Baekhyun, meletakkannya pada nakas tepat di samping obat-obatan Baekhyun.

Ketika Chanyeol benar-benar keluar dari kamar Baekhyun dan pintu telah tertutup sempurna, Chanyeol tidak pernah tahu. Bahwa setelahnya, Baekhyun membuka kelopak mata dengan perasaan penuh gejolak.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun mengerang ketika cahaya matahari terasa menusuk matanya bahkan ketika kelopak matanya masih tertutup. Kepalang sudah sadar dari tidurnya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membuka mata dan mendudukkan dirinya.

Pemandangan pertama yang ia dapatkan adalah Kyungsoo yang berkacak pinggang di depan ranjangnya. "Sudah bangun, tuan putri?"

Terlalu malas untuk bertengkar karena—duh, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk naik darah, Baekhyun hanya mengabaikannya dan berdeham sejenak, mencoba meredakan gatal di tenggorokannya yang sebenarnya tidak lagi separah kemarin. Sementara sebelah tangannya bergerak untuk mengusap matanya, Baekhyun bergumam pelan. "Tumben kau kesini. Aku ada jadwal?"

"Ada, sebelumnya." Kyungsoo berujar, mengangkat bahu singkat. "Sampai aku meminya agensi untuk memundurkan tanggalnya."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahi. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Di hadapannya, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya malas. "Karena kau sakit, bodoh. Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?"

"Aku tidak—" ucapan Baekhyun terhenti karena rasa gatal kembali menyerang tenggorokannya dan ia refleks terbatuk sesaat. Di hadapannya, Kyungsoo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Well, baiklah, sedikit sakit," Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya pasrah, tapi kemudian dahinya mengerut. "Tapi seingatku aku belum mengatakannya padamu—oh, harusnya aku tahu."

"Yep," Kyungsoo menjentikkan jarinya, "Chanyeol."

"Terserahlah." Baekhyun membuang muka, memilih menatapi pemandangan jalan raya dari jendela kamarnya. Menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang kala kenangan semalam merangsek di otaknya.

Di tempatnya, Kyungsoo kembali membuka suara. "Kau harus minum obat. Ingin sarapan apa? Bubur?"

Baekhyun menoleh, mengangguk setelahnya. "Boleh. Oh, ingin sereal juga. Strawberry shortcake di bakery lantai dasar juga oke. Pudding-nya juga sekalian."

"Kau... serius?" Kyungsoo bertanya pelan, nada penuh keraguan.

Di tempatnya, Baekhyun mengangguk samar, matanya menerawang. "...dan tambah dua bungkus pocky strawberry. Apalagi, oh, kalau ada onigiri di minimarket seberang, belikan sekalian. Tiga bungkus kedengaran bagus. Eh, jam berapa ini? Jam sepuluh? Sepertinya toko pizza dua blok dari sini sudah buka. Kalau memang sudah buka, beli satu loyang saja cukup."

"_Well_," Kyungsoo mengangkat bahu singkat pada akhirnya. "_Okay, then_. Aku akan kembali dalam setengah jam."

Dengan itu, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun mencoba menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada dahi, mencoba mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Seingatnya semalam ia memang sempat demam.

Merasa bahwa dahinya tak lagi sepanas semalam, Baekhyun memutuskan tidak apa untuknya mandi. Jadi ia beranjak dari ranjangnya, menyambar handuk yang tergantung di dekat pintu kamar mandi dan melangkah masuk.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun tidak tahu berapa lama ia mandi karena ia memang sempat tertidur sesaat di _bath tub__-_nya, tapi ketika ia selesai berganti pakaian dan keluar dari kamarnya, Baekhyun menemukan Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di dapurnya. Sibuk menata segala macam makanan yang tadi dipesannya.

"Makananmu sudah datang, cepat sarapan." Kyungsoo berujar sembari melangkah menuju rak piring, menyambar satu gelas bersih lalu kembali ke meja makan untuk menuangkan air mineral dari teko.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun mendudukkan diri di salah satu kursi, menyambar bubur yang sudah dituangkan Kyungsoo ke mangkuk dan memutuskan untuk menyantap itu lebih dulu. Kyungsoo menyodorkan gelas yang telah berisi air mineral itu kepada Baekhyun, kemudian memutuskan duduk di hadapan Baekhyun sembari membuka kotak pizza untuk ia santap sepotong.

"Jadi, apa kabar dengan program diet tidak menyehatkanmu itu? Sudah putus asa?" Kyungsoo membuka percakapan.

Di hadapannya, Baekhyun beralih menyantap strawberry shortcake yang ada di samping kanannya selepas menghabiskan buburnya tanpa sisa.

"Tidak juga," Baekhyun membalas di tengah kunyahannya dengan mata yang menerawang sesaat. "Hanya... diprotes seseorang."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnys. "Oleh siapa? Fansmu? Meh, setiap hari juga fansmu selalu memintamu makan banyak-banyak tapi kau biasanya menghiraukannya?"

"Bukan fans," Baekhyun menggigit sendoknya cukup lama sebelum akhirnya menggumam super pelan. "Chanyeol."

Kyungsoo mengerjap untuk beberapa saat sampai akhirnya menggeleng pelan, takjub. "...wow. Just, wow. Kau mengabaikan permintaan fansmu _on a daily basis_ dan hanya membutuhkan satu malam untuk kau menuruti Chanyeol? Budak cinta _indeed_, huh?"

"Jangan sembarangan," Baekhyun menyela cepat, melempar sendoknya ke arah Kyungsoo yang dengan mudah dihindari oleh Kyungsoo. "Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Denial saja sepuasmu, Byun, tapi aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari bahwa caramu menyebut nama Chanyeol dan raut wajahmu saat membahas Chanyeol sudah jauh berubah dibandingkan saat pertama kali kau berkata kalau kau membencinya." Kyungsoo membalas, jelas menantang Baekhyun. "_It ain't gonna take so long for him_ untuk membuatmu bertekuk lutut padanya pada akhirnya."

"Lihat saja nanti," Baekhyun menggumam, mendadak pocky yang kini dikunyahnya jadi terasa hambar. "_I'll make sure it won't happen like whatever you expect it to be_."

"Oh, aku penasaran." Kyungsoo berujar mendayu, penuh sarkas. Setelahnya ia memutuskan untuk beranjak dari duduknya. "_By the way_, aku masih punya pekerjaan untuk kuselesaikan di agensi. Kau tidak masalah kutinggal, kan? Telepon aku kalau butuh sesuatu dan jangan lupa minum obatmu."

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tumpukan makanan di hadapannya, membiarkan Kyungsoo bergerak mondar-mandir untuk mengambil mantel juga ponselnya yang terletak di tempat yang berbeda sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

Tepat setelah pintu apartemennya tertutup, Baekhyun mendesah lelah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi. Merenung dalam diam. Apa saja yang sudah dilaluinya sampai bisa di titik ini—dimana perasaannya pada Chanyeol jadi serba absurd.

Kalau 6 bulan yang lalu ia ditanya apakah ia membenci Chanyeol, Baekhyun berani bersumpah ia akan menjawab 'iya' dengan suara terlantang yang bisa dilakukannya. Tapi sekarang, jika diberi pertanyaan yang sama, Baekhyun paling-paling akan menjawab... 'Iya, mungkin?'

Dan jauh di dalam hatinya Baekhyun tahu, Baekhyun sadar, bahwa yang diramalkan Kyungsoo bisa saja tidak salah.

Tapi jujur, Baekhyun tidak habis pikir. Lima tahun terakhir, Baekhyun memberikan seluruh perasaannya pada Hyena dan ia bisa yakin bahwa ia cukup serius dengan itu. Hyena selalu ada di sampingnya, selama _ups and downs_ yang terjadi di hidupnya dan Hyena tidak pernah pergi. Meski semenjak ia debut kapasitas pertemuan mereka terpangkas banyak, tapi Hyena rajin memberinya paling tidak satu pesan tiap harinya untuk memastikan kabarnya baik-baik saja atau sekadar memberi semangat. Dan itulah yang membuatnya mempertahankan perasaannya pada Hyena. Tapi Chanyeol... ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam diri Chanyeol yang Baekhyun tidak bisa mengerti dan hatinya serasa jadi terombang-ambing.

Kalau Baekhyun boleh jujur, Chanyeol tidaklah seburuk itu, memang. Yang menjadi masalah selama ini adalah karena Baekhyun lebih dulu membencinya sejak awal dan Baekhyun mengerti itulah penyebab mereka tidak bisa akur. Tapi rasanya tetap aneh, menyadari bahwa kadar kebenciannya kepada Chanyeol mulai turun perlahan, berbanding lurus dengan kadar sukanya pada Hyena yang seiring berjalannya waktu juga mulai memudar.

Menyadari dirinya semakin _overthinking_, Baekhyun memutuskan kembali mengunyah makanan yang ada di hadapannya. Kali ini pilihannya jatuh pada onigiri dan seiring dengan Baekhyun yang tenggelam dalam kunyahannya, Baekhyun mulai melupakan masalahnya yang lalu.

.

* * *

.

"Kau di mana sekarang?" Chanyeol bertanya dari seberang sambungan telepon.

Sebelah bahu Baekhyun digunakannya untuk mengapit ponsel, sementara tangannya tetap sibuk bergerak memasukkan barang-barangnya ke tote bag miliknya. "Di ruang latihan, baru selesai latihan dance."

"Jadi ingin rekaman lagi kapan?"

Baekhyun ganti menahan ponselnya dengan sebelah tangannya setelah barang-barangnya dirasa telah masuk semua ke dalam tas. "Sekarang boleh. Aku ke studiomu setelah ini."

"Kay," Chanyeol menyahut, "kutunggu."

Dan setelahnya panggilan terputus.

Baekhyun melempar tasnya ke kursi belakang sesampainya ia di mobil. Tak ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu karena jam sudah menunjukkan nyaris pukul 7, Baekhyun buru-buru menyalakan mobil dan mengarungi jalan raya.

Jalanan cukup ramai, tapi untungnya masih lancar-lancar saja. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun sampai tujuannya, kurang lebih hanya memakan waktu 10 menit.

Chanyeol, seperti biasa, menyambutnya dari balik pintu, menyapa. Baekhyun membalas seadanya, dan hendak menerobos masuk sampai ketika Chanyeol menghadang pintu masuk dengan sebelah lengan.

"Apa?" Baekhyun menoleh, mengerutkan dahi. Tapi di hadapannya Chanyeol malah bungkam dan Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Serius, Park, jangan habiskan waktuku un—"

Ucapan Baekhyun tersendat ketika mendapati Chanyeol yang tanpa aba-aba memajukan wajah, menyentuhkan dahi mereka berdua. Baekhyun refleks menahan nafas, nyaris mengangkat tangan untuk memberi sebuah tonjokan, tapi sial—Chanyeol lebih dulu memundurkan kepalanya dan memunggunginya untuk berjalan masuk studio. Meninggalkannya yang berdiri kaku di tengah-tengah pintu.

"Kau sudah tidak demam," Chanyeol membuka suara, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi dan memutarnya untuk menghadap ke arahnya yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, "jadi aku bisa memastikan kalau kau benar-benar sudah bisa melakukan rekaman hari ini. Dan, sampai kapan kau mau berdiri di sana?"

Mendengar itu, Baekhyun mendengus sesaat sebelum akhirnya benar-benar melangkah masuk. Ia menyusul untuk duduk di kursi sebelah Chanyeol setelah menutup pintu studio dengan malas-malasan.

"Kuberi tahu untuk kesekian kalinya, berhenti melakukan segala sesuatu seenak jidatmu dan berhenti melakukan hal-hal aneh." Baekhyun menggerutu, dan Chanyeol hanya menanggapinya dengan mengangkat bahu singkat.

Untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas di mejanya, kemudian menarik selembar di antaranya untuk disodorkan pada Baekhyun. "Ini bagian yang harus kau nyanyikan."

Baekhyun menerima sodoran kertas itu, memperhatikannya untuk sesaat. "Perasaanku saja atau ada yang berubah?"

"Oh, iya," Chanyeol beranjak dari tempatnya, secara refleks membungkukkan badannya dari balik punggung Baekhyun sementara sebelah tangannya terjulur untuk menunjuk beberapa bagian dari kertas yang masih digenggam Baekhyun. "Selama kau sakit kemarin aku mencoba mengoreksi ulang dan kupikir kita terlalu banyak memberi bagian untuk dinyanyikan sebagai _background voice_. Karena kita sistemnya MR saat di panggung nanti, kupikir ada baiknya kita memangkas bagian yang perlu diberi _background voice_ karena takutnya kalau terlalu banyak, jadi tidak ada bedanya dengan _lipsync_."

Di tempatnya, Baekhyun diam-diam menahan nafas, sementara tangannya tanpa bisa ia tahan meremas ujung bajunya. Bukan tanpa alasan, tapi Baekhyun jelas sadar ada di posisi seperti apa ia sekarang. Setengah tubuhnya berada dalam kungkungan Chanyeol, hangat tubuh Chanyeol terasa amat sangat jelas di balik punggungnya, dan aroma tubuh Chanyeol dengan mudah menembus hidungnya.

Tapi hebatnya, Baekhyun malah tidak dapat menggerakkan tubuhnya sama sekali. Dan hebatnya lagi, Chanyeol masih tidak menyadarinya, melihat bagaimana Chanyeol yang kini kembali membuka mulut untuk berujar. "Aku mengurangi _background voice_ di bagian awal lagu karena tidak ada yang berubah dari lagu aslinya di bagian ini, masih diawali dengan genre yang sama. Aku memperbanyak di bagian tengah lagu karena genrenya sudah berubah rock dari sini dan aku tahu ini pengalaman pertamamu bernyanyi dengan genre itu. Jadi untuk membuatnya terlihat sempurna, aku memfokuskan banyak _background voice_ di bagian ini sampai ke akhir lagu. Bagaimana, Baek, apa kau keberatan?"

Mendapati panggilan itu, Baekhyun baru bisa menggerakkan tubuh, mendongakkan wajah dengan gerakan super kaku. Yang ia dapati pertama kali adalah Chanyeol yang ternyata lebih dulu menoleh untuk menatapnya, dan kala pandangan mereka bertemu, Baekhyun terjebak.

Posisi mereka bertahan untuk beberapa detik, sampai Baekhyun berhasil mengais kesadarannya secara perlahan dan bibirnya terbuka.

"Aku, tidak masalah—" Baekhyun menelan ludah demi mengembalikan suaranya yang entah mengapa menjadi serak. "Dan jauhkan tubuhmu dariku, bodoh, kau pikir ini tidak gerah?"

Satu sikutan ia berikan pada perut Chanyeol dan dengan begitu Chanyeol otomatis bergerak mundur, mendesis pelan. "_Okay, okay, sorry_. Ayo mulai, kalau begitu."

Dan malam itu mereka habiskan untuk menyelesaikan rekaman hingga tuntas.

.

* * *

.

Sudah tiga minggu semenjak Baekhyun menyelesaikan rekamannya untuk _background voice_-nya, dan baik Baekhyun juga Chanyeol sudah berlatih intensif semenjak itu. Meski lelah, ditambah Chanyeol yang masih saja membuatnya naik darah untuk beberapa saat, namun Baekhyun tidak memiliki pilihan lain. Bernyanyi rock adalah hal yang benar-benar baru untuknya dan ia jelas harus memanfaatkan waktu yang tersisa untuk memperlancar teknik bernyanyinya. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol yang harus memperlancar permainan bass-nya.

Dan tak terasa, lusa sudah hari dimana mereka akan perform. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sepakat memutuskan hari ini adalah gladi bersih mereka, dan itulah mengapa kini Baekhyun entah untuk keberapa kalinya, lagi-lagi berakhir di studio pribadi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol masih sibuk memainkan bass-nya ketika Baekhyun memasuki ruang studio Chanyeol. Dari tempatnya duduk, Chanyeol menoleh sekilas. "Oh, sudah sampai?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh." Baekhyun menjawab datar, mendudukkan dirinya di kursi sebelah Chanyeol. Sementara itu, Chanyeol menghela nafas, menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "_Sorry, my bad_."

Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya malas. "Terserahlah. Ayo latihan."

Dalam diam, Chanyeol menurut. Berkutat pada komputernya untuk mencari file instrumen yang sudah Chanyeol garap. Setelah menemukan yang dicari, Chanyeol menoleh. "Kau siap?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, dan dalam hitungan ketiga, gladi bersih mereka dimulai.

Mereka berlatih sekitar tiga kali, sampai Baekhyun meminta untuk istirahat karena tenggorokannya mulai sakit. Chanyeol menurut, memilih untuk bangkit dari tempatnya menuju tempat penyimpanan air mineralnya. Mengambil dua botol, kemudian Chanyeol kembali ke tempatnya dan menyodorkan salah satunya pada Baekhyun.

Uluran itu Baekhyun terima dalam bisu, dan tak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun menenggak isinya sampai tersisa hanya seperempat bagian. Tepat bersamaan dengan Baekhyun yang mendesah lega, suara dering ponsel memenuhi ruangan.

Baekhyun melirik ponselnya yang tergeletak di samping kanannya. Oh, bukan ponselnya.

"Ya, Jong?" Chanyeol berujar dengan ponselnya yang diapitnya oleh bahu, sementara kedua tangannya sibuk menutup botol air mineral yang baru saja diminumnya.

Tak ingin terdengar seperti menguping, Baekhyun memilih untuk menyambar ponselnya juga, berselancar sejenak di SNS-nya. Mendenguskan tawa pelan ketika sesuatu yang lucu melewati matanya. Tahu-tahu saja ia tenggelam dalam kegiatannya sampai suara Chanyeol yang mengakhiri panggilannya itu terdengar.

"Okay, aku kesana sekarang. _Bye_."

Ketika Baekhyun melirik, Chanyeol sudah mengantongi ponselnya, lalu memutar tubuh menghadap Baekhyun. Balik menatapnya. "Baek, aku akan turun ke lantai dasar untuk mengantarkan barang-barang Jongin yang kemarin ia titipkan di sini. Tak masalah kan kutinggal sebentar?"

"Pergi saja." Baekhyun mengangkat bahunya, "aku juga bukan anak kecil yang akan menangis kalau ditinggal."

Chanyeol berdecak pelan sembari menggelengkan kepala, melihat bagaimana perkataan Baekhyun yang selalu menguji kesabaran tiap mereka berbicara. "_Well, okay, then. See you in some minutes_."

Baekhyun tidak menanggapinya lagi, membiarkan Chanyeol berkutat dengan beberapa tumpukan tas di ujung ruangan, mengambil salah satunya, dan kemudian benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

Untuk beberapa menit pertama, Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya untuk kembali berfokus pada SNS-nya, tapi rasa bosan mendadak menyerang dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengunci ponselnya kembali. Menghela nafas, Baekhyun menoleh ke arah dimana komputer Chanyeol berada, yang mana dalam keadaan menyala dan menganggur.

Mendadak penasaran, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk beranjak dari kursinya dan berpindah ke kursi Chanyeol. Memperhatikan layar yang menampilkan _software_ yang digunakan Chanyeol untuk menggarap instrumen lagu Baekhyun. Terlalu banyak tombol dan bahasa yang tidak dimengerti membuat Baekhyun pusing sendiri, sehingga Baekhyun berakhir menekan tombol _minimize_.

Pemandangan setelahnya yang didapati Baekhyun adalah bermacam-macam folder yang berjejeran. Dilihat dari nama-namanya, sepertinya semua itu adalah hasil dari lagu yang dibuat Chanyeol. Mengingat Chanyeol juga menjadikan komposer sebagai pekerjaan keduanya selain menjadi guitarist dari Arion.

Sekadar mengingatkan kembali, Baekhyun tidak mencari tahu info-info itu karena tertarik pada Chanyeol—tapi karena ia membencinya.

_If that does make sense, tho_.

"Diamlah, kata hati." Baekhyun mengumpat pelan, setelahnya memencet asal sebuah folder dan beberapa file muncul di dalamnya. Baekhyun kemudian mengeklik file paling atas, yang berakhir membuatnya disambungkan pada _music player_.

Lagu mulai berjalan dan Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk singkat. Menikmati beat-nya.

"Ini bagus." Gumam Baekhyun, diam-diam mengapresiasi kemampuan Chanyeol mengaransemen lagu. Setelahnya, Baekhyun lanjut menelusuri folder-folder Chanyeol yang lain. Mencari tahu apapun yang mungkin bisa membuatnya tertarik.

Hingga matanya menangkap satu folder yang terasa mengganjal untuknya.

Folder itu tidak mencolok, ada di tengah-tengah kumpulan folder yang lain. Tapi yang membuat Baekhyun mendadak menghentikan pergerakan kursornya adalah kenyataan bahwa nama folder itu jelas tidak asing untuknya.

'_For You, B_.'

Dahi Baekhyun mengerut untuk beberapa detik, mencoba mengingat apa yang sebenarnya ada di otaknya sampai-sampai nama itu bisa terasa seperti deja vu untuknya. Sampai sebuah kilas balik kala ia sakit beberapa waktu lalu memasuki pikirannya.

"Cepat sembuh, B."

Suara Chanyeol yang mengucapkan sebuah kalimat singkat itu berputar-putar bak kaset rusak di telinganya dan dengan itu, Baekhyun memantapkan diri untuk mengeklik folder yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya.

Satu file muncul setelahnya.

Iya, hanya satu file. Yang bahkan tidak berjudulkan huruf, melainkan 3 angka yang jelas sangat dimengerti Baekhyun.

486.¹

Menelan ludah, Baekhyun menggerakkan kursor menuju file yang dimaksud, dan kemudian mengekliknya.

Lagu yang sebelumnya sempat diputar Baekhyun secara otomatis berganti melodi. Baekhyun mendengarkannya dalam diam, sampai suara Chanyeol muncul, membentuk lirik.

_**There are some things I've kept silent about**_

_**Waiting for the day that I should say them for you to hear**_

_**I still try, I still do everything, for so long**_

_**To communicate it for you to feel it**_

_**But however more I do, it ends up like you don't care**_

_**However more I do, the more questions arise in my heart**_

Baekhyun mengambil nafas putus-putus. Dia tidak bodoh untuk menyadari kemana lirik ini akan membawanya, tapi meski begitu, Baekhyun tidak bisa membuat dirinya berhenti.

_**Do you ever feel it? Can you hear it?**_

_**The loud voice inside shouting that I love you**_

_**I've always kept it inside**_

_**The love that I still have never spoken**_

_**It's the loudest silence in my heart**_

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak kaku untuk menggapai ujung bajunya, perlahan mencengkeramnya. Mencoba untuk membuat dirinya tetap tenang, meski ia sendiri sadar tangan yang tercengkram kuat itu kini mulai bergetar.

Lagu itu ditutup dengan outro yang instrumennya semakin mengecil, memperjelas suara Chanyeol ketika mengujarkan liriknya.

_**What should I do?**_

_**How long must it take for you to understand**_

_**That everything I've devoted to you was because I love you?**_

Dan _music player_ itu berhenti berputar. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang tenggelam dalam sunyi, dengan tatapan kosong dan tubuh terduduk kaku.

Baekhyun masih ada di posisi yang sama ketika suara pintu terbuka itu memasuki telinganya. Menandakan kembalinya Chanyeol.

Mata Baekhyun terpejam untuk sesaat, menyempatkan diri untuk menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya membuka matanya kembali seiring dengan bibirnya yang mengeluarkan suara.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?"

Keheningan tercipta untuk beberapa detik. Chanyeol membeku di tempatnya berdiri dan Baekhyun sama sekali tidak punya nyali untuk membalikkan tubuhnya.

"Ap—apa?"

"Aku tanya, sejak kapan kau menyukaiku?" Baekhyun kembali mengulang pertanyaannya dan barulah Chanyeol sadar bahwa Baekhyun kini tengah berada di kursinya, tepat di depan komputernya yang masih menyala.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk melangkah mendekat, berhenti tepat di balik punggung Baekhyun. Dalam jarak ini, barulah Chanyeol bisa menangkap apa yang sedang dibuka Baekhyun. Dan jantungnya serasa jatuh ke dasar.

Satu hal yang bisa Chanyeol pikirkan hanyalah, "siapa yang bilang kalau itu dibuat untukmu?"

Dengan itu barulah Baekhyun memutar balik kursinya, menghadapkan dirinya langsung ke arah Chanyeol. Chanyeol bisa melihat kilat tajam matanya kala Baekhyun berujar, "kau pikir aku cukup bodoh untuk tidak menyadari nickname B itu untuk siapa? Kau pikir aku benar-benar tertidur saat kau memanggilku dengan nickname yang sama di malam aku sakit?"

Butuh sekitar lima detik untuk Chanyeol akhirnya menghela nafas, mengaku kalah. "Baiklah, itu benar. Ada masalah dengan itu? Dan lagi, kau jelas mengerti bahwa membuka properti orang lain itu tidak sopan, _right_?"

"Aku tahu itu tidak sopan and_ I'm sorry for that_," Baekhyun membuang wajahnya, "tapi _it doesn't matter anymore since I already knew it anyway, right_? Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah, kau tidak bisa menyukaiku."

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi. "_Why_?"

"Karena aku membencimu."

Chanyeol mendenguskan sebuah tawa singkat. "Aku tahu."

"Lalu ke—"

"Aku tahu dan karena itu dari awal aku bertanya padamu mengapa kau membenciku, _right_? _What dream did you actually talk about_, Baek? Apa yang aku punya dan kau tidak, sampai kau sebegininya membenciku?"

Di tempatnya duduk, Baekhyun menghela nafas. Menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi di belakangnya. Sementara itu, Chanyeol masih berdiri di hadapannya, menanti jawaban.

"Aku sudah menyukainya selama lima tahun, Park," Baekhyun memulai, masih bertahan untuk tidak menatap Chanyeol balik, "dia teman yang baik untukku, yang selalu di sampingku, membantuku, dan apapun itu. _I've tried many times to tell her what I actually feel_ tapi tidak ada gunanya, jadi kupikir selama dia masih ada di sampingku _that's enough already_. Tapi ketika dia berkata seseorang membantunya yang terpeleset di dekat kamar mandi dan _acted way too gentleman_—menurutnya, dia kemudian mengatakan padaku kalau dia menyukainya. Menurutmu aku bisa apa?"

Chanyeol menghembuskan tawa, setengah geli, setengah lega. "Jadi ini akar masalahnya? Karena aku membantu seseorang yang ternyata adalah teman yang menjebakmu dalam _friendzone_ menyedihkan?"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas, "_whatever you say_."

"Dengar, Baek. Hey, lihat aku," Sebelah tangan Chanyeol terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi Baekhyun, menghadapkan wajah Baekhyun ke arahnya sebelum akhirnya kembali berujar, "_it's not my fault_ kalau dia menyukaiku karena apa yang aku lakukan. Aku menolongnya karena atas dasar kemanusiaan. Seandainya kau ada di posisiku, apa kau akan meninggalkannya begitu saja? Kau lebih memilih aku mengabaikan temanmu terdampar menyedihkan di lantai daripada membantunya?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, dan Chanyeol tersenyum. "_See_? Maka dari itu, Baek, kau tidak bisa membenciku karena masalah ini."

"Aku tidak tahu, Park, tidak mengubah fakta bahwa aku cukup sakit hati menyadari aku yang pernah menyukainya lima tahun kalah denganmu yang hanya membantunya sekali." Baekhyun tanpa sadar merengut, sebelah tangannya menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol yang masih bertengger di pipinya, menyebabkan tangan Chanyeol itu jadi berakhir di sebelah bahunya.

"Pernah, huh?" Chanyeol berujar, mengerutkan dahi. "Pernah adalah kata lampau, _am I wrong_? Katakan padaku, Baek, _what do you actually feel for her right now_?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, sebelah tangan bergerak untuk menyisir rambutnya ke atas. "Entah. Tidak tahu, tidak mengerti. _I do sense_ aku tidak lagi setergila-gila itu padanya sejak aku bertemu denganm—"

Ucapan Baekhyun otomatis terhenti kala Baekhyun menyadari bahwa ia membeberkan isi pikirannya terlalu banyak. Pikiran pribadinya yang seharusnya tetap tersimpan rapat di otaknya. Dan ketika matanya menangkap kilat dalam tatapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun tahu kalau _he's already fucked up_.

"Dengan siapa?" Chanyeol bertanya, setengah menggoda, "lanjutkan kalimatmu, Baek, kenapa berhenti?"

Baekhyun membuka mulut, dan kemudian menutupnya kembali. Begitu untuk beberapa saat, sampai ketika Chanyeol membungkukkan punggungnya, mendekatkan wajah mereka.

"Kuganti pertanyaannya, kalau begitu," Chanyeol berujar, sementara kedua tangannya bersarang di pegangan kursi, secara otomatis membuat Baekhyun dalam kungkungannya. "apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan padaku, sekarang?"

Mata mereka terkunci seiring dengan Baekhyun yang berujar pelan, terlalu pelan sampai rasanya itu lebih tepat disebut bisikan. "Aku—membencimu."

Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya menuju Baekhyun, lima senti tersisa.

"Bahkan setelah aku melakukan segalanya untukmu?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Empat senti tersisa.

"Bahkan setelah semua waktu yang kau habiskan bersamaku?"

Baekhyun masih bungkam. Tiga senti tersisa.

"Setelah aku membantumu saat kau sakit?"

Masih tanpa respon. Dan Chanyeol semakin mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Setelah lagu yang kubuat untukmu?"

Chanyeol sadar nafas Baekhyun mulai tersendat seiring dengan hidung mereka yang bersentuhan.

"Setelah kau tahu benar kalau aku mencintaimu?"

"Chanye—"

Dan sebelum Baekhyun sempat menuntaskan panggilannya, Chanyeol lebih dulu mendaratkan bibirnya di atas bibir tipis Baekhyun. Membungkamnya.

Tangan Baekhyun tergerak menuju bahu Chanyeol, mencoba mendorongnya mundur. Tapi Chanyeol bergerak cepat, menahan pergelangan tangan Baekhyun dan membawanya menuju pegangan kursi, menguncinya di sana dengan tangannya. Membuat Baekhyun menggumam tak terima, tapi Chanyeol kepalang tak ambil pusing. Tersenyum di sela bibir yang bersentuhan, Chanyeol baru mulai melumat bibir itu sedetik setelahnya.

Butuh beberapa detik untuk membuat Baekhyun tak lagi berontak. Dan Chanyeol masih betah memautkan bibir mereka, menikmati detak jantungnya yang bertalu hebat, tapi menyenangkan. Sampai ketika ciuman satu arah itu mendapatkan balasannya, Chanyeol mempertahankannya selama sekitar 5 detik sebelum akhirnya bergerak mundur, melepas pagutan.

"Kau bilang kau membenciku." Chanyeol berbisik dengan suara super rendah. Di hadapannya, Baekhyun merinding dalam diam. Dan Chanyeol melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. "Tapi nyatanya kau membalas ciumanku."

"Aku mencoba mendorongmu, kalau kau lupa." Baekhyun membantah, setengah terengah.

"Tetap saja, kau membalas ciumanku."

Baekhyun mendengus pelan. "Tidak merubah fakta kalau aku membencimu."

"_Really_? Kembali ke topik ini lagi?" Chanyeol memutar bola mata. "_Seriously_, Baek, bahkan jika aku adalah laki-laki terakhir di dunia ini, _would you even date me then_?"

Di hadapannya, Baekhyun mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kalau kau laki-laki terakhir di dunia ini, aku tidak akan ada."

"..._fuck_."

Baekhyun tak lagi menahan dirinya untuk tertawa. Benar-benar tertawa lepas untuk pertama kalinya di hadapan Chanyeol. Merasa menang untuk pertama kalinya atas Chanyeol dan jujur, perasaan ini menyenangkan.

Chanyeol terpana di tempatnya. Bagaimana mata bulan sabit Baekhyun yang menyipit sampai menyembunyikan matanya, pangkal hidung yang mengerut lucu, dan bibir yang terbuka lebar membentuk persegi panjang... _Baekhyun's laugh literally is the most beautiful thing he ever seen in his whole life time_.

Meski separuh dari dirinya masih merasa kesal, Chanyeol tidak bisa lagi menahan diri. Karenanya ia kembali bergerak, membungkam tawa Baekhyun dengan bibirnya untuk kali kedua. Dan kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar menerimanya, tanpa penolakan, tanpa dorongan.

"_Fuck_, Baek," Chanyeol mengumpat untuk kedua kalinya setelah pagutan itu terlepas, dengan dahi masih bertemu, "_you really got me_."

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun memasuki kamar dengan jiwa yang serasa tak lagi hinggap di tempatnya. Berakhir mendudukkan diri di samping ranjang dengan pupil terguncang. Matanya menerawang, mengais kembali semua ingatannya. Waktu yang ia habiskan dengan Hyena, lalu dengan Chanyeol...

Perasaannya tidak mungkin berubah secepat itu, kan?

Hyena jelas menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak untuknya. Tidak mungkin Baekhyun bisa berpaling semudah itu, kan?

Semua pertanyaan itu berputar terus menerus di dalam otaknya, tak kunjung pergi tak peduli apapun yang Baekhyun lakukan. Baekhyun mandi, mengganti pakaian dengan piyama, mengeringkan rambut, dan pikiran itu masih betah di sana.

Tanpa jawaban karena ia juga tidak mengerti.

Baekhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang sembari mendesah lelah. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan mata menerawang. Tenggelam dalam lamunannya.

Mengapa ia membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya, bahkan lebih dari sekali, di hari ini saja?

Mengapa juga tenaganya menghilang ketika bibir mereka bertemu?

Ia bisa saja benar-benar mendorongnya menjauh, kemudian menamparnya, atau menendangnya, atau apalah.

Tapi ia tidak. Dan, mengapa?

Semua pertanyaan itu membuatnya berakhir memejamkan mata, mencoba menjemput tidurnya. Tidak ingin lagi memikirkannya karena semakin dipikirkan, semakin Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan jawabannya.

Setengah jam, Baekhyun mencoba untuk mengganti posisi kesana dan kemari demi mencari ketenangan, tapi kesadarannya masih tetap ada di tempatnya. Dan Baekhyun berakhir mengacak rambutnya, mendesah frustasi.

Terdiam kesal untuk sesaat, kemudian Baekhyun menyambar ponsel di nakas dekat kasurnya. Membuka kontak, _scrolling_ sesaat, sebelum jarinya berhenti tepat di satu nama.

Hyena.

Baekhyun menatapnya dalam diam, dan di detik ketika, jarinya bergerak untuk membuat panggilan.

Nada sambung mengisi ponsel itu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya suara yang entah kapan terakhir Baekhyun mendengarnya itu memanggil. "Ya, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun memilih opsi speaker dan menggeletakkan ponselnya di samping tubuhnya, matanya masih menerawang ke langit-langit kamar ketika ia berujar. "Hyena, aku tidak bisa tidur."

Di seberang sana Hyena tertawa singkat. "Oh, sudah lama sejak kau terakhir mengadu tidak bisa tidur. Ada apa?"

"Hanya, masalah pekerjaan." Baekhyun menggumam singkat.

"Lusa kau ada schedule di TMA, kan? Beritanya ada di mana-mana. Terlebih _special stage_-mu dengan Chanyeol." Hyena berujar, terkekeh sejenak. "Kau akan menggempar dunia dalam dua hari ke depan, jadi kau harus banyak istirahat sekarang."

Baekhyun balas terkekeh mendengar kalimat berlebihan yang dilontarkan Hyena, sebelum akhirnya membuka bibir. "Jadi, lusa nanti, apa kau datang?"

"Tentu saja," Hyena menjawab cepat, "aku tidak mungkin tidak melihat sahabatku perform, kan?"

"Okay, kutunggu kau di barisan paling depan. Awas kalau kau tidak datang, aku sendiri yang akan memukul pantatmu." Baekhyun tertawa, diam-diam mencelos ketika menyadari—panggilan sahabat yang dilontarkan Hyena, entah mengapa jadi terdengar pas.

Entah mengapa, jadi tidak semenyakitkan dulu lagi.

"Aku dulu yang akan menendangmu," Hyena membalas, ikut tertawa. Dan tawa Hyena mengiringi lamunan Baekhyun, sampai akhirnya Hyena kembali berujar lagi. "Sudah sana tidur, ini nyaris tengah malam, bodoh. Mau kunyanyikan?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas, sebelum akhirnya menggumam pelan. "Boleh."

Dan suara Hyena mengalun, menyanyikan lullaby untuk Baekhyun. Suara Hyena memang tidak semerdu dirinya sendiri yang jelas-jelas penyanyi profesional, tapi paling tidak itu masih sedap didengar. Dan selalu berhasil mengantarnya menuju mimpi.

Dulunya.

Karena nyatanya sekarang, mata Baekhyun masih terbuka lebar-lebar, menatap kosong.

Baekhyun sadar meski tak mau mengakui, bahwa jantungnya tak lagi berdebar seperti yang lalu, setiap kali mendengar Hyena berbicara. Ia memang masih tersenyum ketika Hyena memanggil namanya, perasaan senang ketika mendengar suara Hyena itu benar adanya, tapi sesuatu tak lagi sama.

Dan Baekhyun tidak lagi bisa menjelaskannya dalam kata.

"Baek? Sudah tidur?" Hyena memanggil, namun Baekhyun sengaja untuk diam. Membiarkan Hyena berpikir kalau Baekhyun sudah terlelap. Ia menahan nafasnya sampai terdengar suara menguap dari seberang panggilan. "_Well, okay then_. Selamat tidur, Bayi Besar."

Dan kemudian panggilan terputus.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, lelah dengan kenyataan bahwa ia tidak bisa mengerti dirinya sendiri. Melirik ponselnya yang kini terbengkalai begitu saja di tempat terakhir ia meletakkannya, satu pemikiran kemudian memasuki kepalanya.

Dalam diam merasa konyol karena tidak menyangka dirinya memikirkan hal ini, namun pada akhirnya pun Baekhyun bergerak juga. Mengambil ponselnya, lalu kemudian sedikit bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya, mengambil _earphone_ yang tergeletak di atas nakas.

Setalah menyambungkan _earphone_-nya ke ponsel dan _earphone_ itu terpasang di kedua telinga, Baekhyun kemudian membuka ponselnya. Tatapan matanya terpaku pada satu aplikasi yang Baekhyun tidak pernah sangka-sangka kini dipertimbangkannya untuk membuka.

Menelan ludah, Baekhyun lalu menekan aplikasi itu dan ia disambut dengan background jingga berlogo awan di tengahnya. Halaman awal soundcloud muncul setelahnya, dan jantungnya berdegup penuh penantian ketika ia selesai mengetik di mesin pencarian.

Hingga Baekhyun berakhir di profil soundcloud milik Chanyeol.

Sudah menjadi pengetahuan umum kalau Chanyeol sering mengupload _self-produce song_-nya ke soundcloud. Dan Baekhyun tidak pernah memedulikannya karena—yah, untuk apa?

Tapi lihat kini, batin Barkhyun tertawa miris. Ia sendiri yang menuntun dirinya sampai ada di titik ini. Menjadi satu dari sekian juta pendengar Chanyeol di soundcloud.

Baekhyun memilih satu lagu, dan musik itu kemudian mengalun. Suara Chanyeol muncul setelahnya, tepat memasuki telinganya.

Meski debut sebagai guitarist, suara Chanyeol tidak buruk. Dia tidak menyanyi dengan teknik-teknik rumit atau yang penuh dengan highnotes, tapi dia cukup pintar untuk memilah nada yang cocok dengan range suaranya. Dan sialnya adalah, Baekhyun dengan berat hati mengakui, suara baritone Chanyeol sangat cocok dengan nada-nada ballad—yang menjadikannya seperti lullaby.

Seperti yang sedang didengarkannya.

Baekhyun berakhir menemukan kantuknya dalam alunan lagu Chanyeol. Batinnya mencela bagaimana kelopak matanya yang terasa memberat seiring dengan nyanyian Chanyeol.

_**I love you, i love you,**_

_**I shout it out after staying in this long silence,**_

_**It may seem weak and childish, but it's my true feelings.**_

Dan dengan itu, Baekhyun menjemput mimpinya.

.

* * *

.

Kyungsoo sedang menonton televisi di ruang tengah apartemennya ketika Baekhyun keluar kamar. Tidak lagi kaget karena Kyungsoo memang suka keluar masuk apartemen miliknya sesuka hati, Baekhyun hanya menyapa singkat sebekum akhirnya melangkah mendekat. Mendudukkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo melepas fokusnya dari televisi, mengambil satu map yang tergeletak di meja dan menyerahkannya pada Baekhyun. "Ini, _rundown_ _perform_ untuk besok. Kau akan tampil pukul sebelas malam, setelah NCY. Dua lagu sesuai rencana. _B-side track_ di albummu untuk yang pertama, dilanjut dengan _special stage_-mu bersama Chanyeol."

Mendengar nama Chanyeol, Baekhyun tercenung untuk sesaat, sebelum akhirnya menggumam pelan. "Oh... okay."

Di tempatnya, Kyungsoo mengerutkan alis, berakhir dengan memutar tubuhnya untuk benar-benar menghadap Baekhyun. "Ada yang salah?"

Baekhyun menatap kosong ke televisi, sengaja menghindari tatapan Kyungsoo. "...tidak. Tidak ada."

Suara dengusan tawa itu keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo sebelum Kyungsoo kembaoi berujar. "Baek, ini tidak seperti aku baru mengenalmu kemarin. Kau sedang tidak 'tidak apa-apa' dan itu adalah faktanya. Sekarang ceritakan."

Untuk beberapa saat, Baekhyun tetap terdiam. Tidak menanggapi apa-apa, sampai akhirnya ia menghela nafas. Sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya juga untuk tetap diam karena seseorang seperti Kyungsoo... dia akan tetap mengetahuinya cepat atau lambat juga pada akhirnya.

Dengan itu, Baekhyun ikut memutar tubuhnya untuk juga menghadap Kyungsoo, balas menatapnya. "Kau pikir... apa perasaan seseorang benar-benar dapat berubah hanya dalam semalam?"

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol pada akhirnya." Kyungsoo berujar, lebih seperti memberi pernyataan daripada pertanyaan.

Baekhyun refleks mendelik. "Aku tidak. Dan lagipula itu tidak masuk akal."

"Tidak masuk akal bagaimana lagi, Byun?" Kyungsoo bertanya dengan nada malas.

"Aku... benar-benar menyukai Hyena, Kyung," Baekhyun berujar, menelan ludah sesaat ketika entah mengapa ia merasa mengganjal sendiri dengan pernyataan sebelumnya. "Lima tahun. Bayangkan saja berapa banyak momen yang kuhabiskan bersama Hyena, susah dan senangku bersamanya. Tapi mengapa hanya karena Chanyeol membuatkanku lagu, hanya karena Chanyeol mengakui perasaannya, hanya karena Chanyeol menciu—"

Baekhyun menyendat kalimatnya sendiri, membuang tatapan dari Kyungsoo kemudian. Dengan pandangan berkelana, ia kembali berujar. "Hanya dalam semalam. Dia melakukannya dan semuanya jadi terasa aneh. Asing. Berubah. Aku—sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?"

"Hey, tenanglah." Kyungsoo baru membalas, sebelah tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. "Itu tidak aneh. Kau hanya sedang butuh waktu untuk mengerti dirimu sendiri. Atau kalau aku boleh bilang, kau hanya sedang denial dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah menyortir segalanya, pelan-pelan, mengikuti hatimu. Kau tidak bisa menyelesaikan hal semacam ini dengan logika saja, Baek. Perasaanmu dibutuhkan di dalamnya. Dan kau hanya perlu jujur. Kalau tidak bisa langsung ke orang lain, paling tidak kepada dirimu sendiri dulu."

Perlahan Baekhyun menoleh, menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan ragu. Dan kemudian ia berbisik pelan. "...menurutmu begitu?"

"Tentu saja." Kyungsoo mengangguk singkat, memberi seutas senyum untuk menenangkan, sekaligus meyakinkannya.

Kyungsoo kembali menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah televisi. Memfokuskan tatapannya ke tayangan televisi. Membuat keduanya dilanda hening sesaat sampai di satu waktu, Kyungsoo membuka suara. "Dan kau mau tahu sesuatu, Baek?"

"Apa?" Baekhyun membalas. Dan Kyungsoo menolehkan kepala, menatap Baekhyun yang memang sedari tadi belum merubah posisinya.

Tatapan mereka bertemu, dan di saat itulah Kyungsoo berujar.

"Ketika kau tahu seseorang menyukaimu, maka tanpa kau sadari sebagian dari dirimu telah menyukainya juga."

Cukup satu kalimat itu, dan Baekhyun dibuat termenung setelahnya.

.

* * *

.

Baekhyun membanting tubuhnya di sofa sembari terengah. Jam menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam dan ia baru saja menyelesaikan latihan terakhirnya untuk b-side track yang akan ditampilkannya pada acara besok. Dengan kelopak mata yang setengah terbuka, Baekhyun menatap pantulannya di kaca yang terpampang lebar. Menyadari betapa menyedihkan keadaannya saat ini. Rambut lepek, juga keringat di seluruh tubuh.

Pintu ruang latihan terbuka dan Kyungsoo masuk setelahnya. Melemparkan sebotol air mineral ke pangkuan Baekhyun, yang dinalas Baekhyun dengan gumaman terima kasih. Kyungsoo duduk di sebelahnya, sedikit menjaga jarak ketika berujar, "keringkan rambut dan wajahmu dengan handuk, bodoh, kau sudah tidak ada bedanya dengan gembel."

Baekhyun mendecak pelan, tapi pada akhirnya tetap menurut. Mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk bersih yang tersedia di ujung sofa, kemudian mengusak rambutnya sebelum melemparkan handuknya ke arah Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo berjengit jijik dan berakhir mengumpatinya yang hanya diabaikan oleh Baekhyun.

Meski sempat berdebat beberapa saat, mereka akhirnya berakhir berjalan beriringan keluar ruangan sembari berbincang. Menuruni lift bersama dan kemudian berpisah jalan sesampainya di basement, menuju mobil masing-masing.

Jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas kurang ketika Baekhyun memasuki apartemennya. Kegelapan menyambutnya sampai ia menyalakan saklar, dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk segera masuk kamarnya.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Baekhyun mandi berhubung sebenarnya sudah terlalu larut untuk mandi. Baekhyun keluar kamar mandi dengan handuk melilit pinggangnya, baru kemudian menuju _walk in closet_ untuk mengambil piyama secara acak.

Begitu selesai mengenakan pakaiannya, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk membanting tubuhnya ke ranjang. Memeluk gulingnya dan menghadapkan tubuhnya ke kiri yg membuatnya tepat berhadapan dengan dinding.

Meski tidak ada menariknya sama sekali, Baekhyun bertahan untuk tetap menatapnya dalam diam. Pikirannya berkelana. Mulai memikirkan segalanya, menyusun segalanya pelan demi perlahan. Apakah memang ia kurang jujur dengan dirinya sendiri, apakah memang ia sedang dalam fase denial, apakah perasaannya benar-benar mulai berpaling, hingga satu pertanyaan yang paling tidak dimengertinya.

Bagaimana bisa dirinya sendiri mengizinkan hatinya untuk berpaling?

Ketika kelopak matanya mulai menyerah dan menutup perlahan, kemudian perkataan Kyungsoo sebelum mereka berpisah di basement gedung agensi mendadak merasuk dalam pikirannya.

Kesadarannya menghilang bersama dengan suara Kyungsoo yang terngiang di telinga.

_"Mungkin, karena alam bawah sadarmu telah mengerti siapa yang lebih baik untukmu—siapa yang lebih pantas diperjuangkan."_

.

* * *

.

Baik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun kini tengah bersiap di backstage. Baekhyun bersama dengan MUA-nya sendiri, begitupun Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun-lah yang lebih dulu siap, karena memang Baekhyun yang akan muncul di stage lebih dulu.

MUA Baekhyun memberi sentuhan terakhir berupa lipbalm yang berwarna pink soft—membuat tampilannya lebih baik tapi tetap natural. Dan selama itu, Baekhyun diam-diam melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang berada tak jauh darinya, sedang duduk di depan meja rias sementara rambutnya ditata oleh penata rambutnya. Matanya bergerak turun, melihat _outfit_ Chanyeol. _Simple_ saja, kaos hitam dengan jaket berwarna serupa—yang mana jaket itu masih dibiarkannya teronggok di kursi kosong sebelahnya.

Baekhyun mengembalikan tatapannya ke atas, dan tanpa disangkanya, Chanyeol sedang balik menatapnya melalui cermin. Tepat ketika Baekhyun hendak mengalihkan pandang, MUA Baekhyun mendadak berujar bahwa _make up_-nya telah selesai, membuatnya berjengit kaget dan menatap balik MUA-nya dengan raut kosong sesaat.

"Ah, terima kasih." Baekhyun menggumam kemudian, merapikan sejenak kemeja putih yang dikenakannya sebelum akhirnya melangkah menuju balik dinding pembatas yang menjadi tempat masuknya ke stage nanti. _Staff_ yang berjaga di sana menyambutnya yang dibalasnya dengan senyum singkat.

Baekhyun menunggu aba-aba untuk gilirannya tampil dalam diam, sampai tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menarik lengannnya, membuat tubuhnya berbalik. Matanya melebar karena terkejut, sampai akhirnya mendapati siapa sang empunya tangan yang baru saja menariknya.

Adalah Chanyeol, yang kini berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan bibir yang masih terkatup rapat. Baekhyun tanpa diminta mendongakkan kepalanya—_fuck you_ tinggi badan—membuat tatapan mereka bertemu. Diam-diam menikmati bagaimana Chanyeol menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sampai kemudian Baekhyun bisa merasakan jari tangan Chanyeol yang menyisir pelan surai poninya, sebelum akhirnya berbisik pelan. "Semangat untuk penampilan pertamamu."

Belum sempat Baekhyun membuka mulut, Chanyeol sudah terlebih dulu pergi dari pandangannya. Menyusuri _crossover_ untuk menuju ke bagian bawah panggung. Bersiap di tempatnya sendiri.

Tepat setelahnya, _staff_ mengabarinya bahwa kini saatnya ia tampil. Jadi, mencoba melupakan segalanya, Baekhyun kembali bersiap ke posisinya. Sampai akhirnya dinding pembatas itu terbelah menjadi dua, membuat Baekhyun berhubungan langsung dengan para penonton yang berteriak histeris seiring dengan musik yang dimulai.

Penampilan pertama untuk _b-side track_-nya berjalan dengan lancar. Meski cukup melelahkan karena ia harus dance dengan beberapa _back dancer__-_nya selama separuh lagu. Seiring dengan _perform_-nya, diam-diam mata Baekhyun berkelana. Sampai tatapannya berhenti di satu titik, tepat di bagian _standing_ sebelah kiri, ia bisa menemukan Hyena di sana. Melambaikan _lightstick_-nya sambil tersenyum lebar. Dan otomatis Baekhyun ikut tersenyum dalam _performance_-nya.

Sampai ketika lagu pertama habis, dan _lighting_ meredup untuk sesaat. Hingga kemudian intro lagu kedua, _title track_ pada album Baekhyun yang sudah diaransemen Chanyeol bersamanya untuk beberapa bulan terakhir, kini dimulai.

Baekhyun mulai membuka bibir untuk menyanyikan liriknya tepat ketika _lighting_ kembali menyala terang, bernuansa putih dan biru. Baekhyun kini _perform_ dengan _standing mic_, bernyanyi sesuai dengan genre lagu aslinya untuk separuh lagu.

Sampai ketika _lighting_ berubah warna menjadi merah, iramanya berganti mengubah _genre_ lagunya menjadi rock, dan Chanyeol muncul dari bawah panggung dengan bass yang menggantung di tubuhnya. Sorakan langsung memenuhi seluruh stadium, dan panggung kemudian diisi dengan solo Chanyeol yang memainkan bass-nya untuk beberapa saat.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, Baekhyun memang hanya bisa melihat punggung Chanyeol terbalut kaos hitam—dengan jaket yang sudah jatuh terbuka hingga ke siku. Tapi meski begitu, Baekhyun bisa tahu bagaimana mempesonanya dia, terlebih ketika jeritan penonton masih bersahutan sekeras itu.

Tanpa sadar, matanya beralih ke tempat Hyena berdiri dan Baekhyun bisa melihat bagaimana Hyena yang terpaku diam. _Lightstick_-nya digenggam dengan kedua tangan di depan dada—menutupi bibirnya, dan mata itu jelas sekali bersinar cerah sekali. Anak sekolah dasar juga bisa mengerti kalau Hyena jelas setertarik itu dengan Chanyeol.

Dan mendadak tatapan matanya berubah nanar. Jantungnya berdetak dengan tidak begitu menyenangkan sering dengan perasaan aneh melingkupi dirinya dan Baekhyun tahu, ia sedang cemburu. Tapi pertanyaan selanjutnya yang muncul di pikirannya adalah, ia cemburu pada kenyataan bahwa Hyena menyukai Chanyeol, atau karena Chanyeol sedang dikagumi orang lain?

Cemburunya ini, untuk Hyena, atau untuk Chanyeol?

Tepat dengan bagaimana pertanyaan itu memenuhi pikirannya, tanpa disadari penampilan solo Chanyeol telah usai dan kini saatnya ia kembali menyanyikan liriknya. Baekhyun mencoba untuk tetap fokus, menatap kemanapun asal bukan ke tempat dimana Hyena berdiri. Menarik _microphone_-nya dari tiangnya, memilih untuk memegangnya dengan tangan dan ikut _jamming_ menikmati irama rock hasil aransemen Chanyeol.

Sementara itu dari tempatnya terakhir berdiri, Chanyeol kini berjalan menuju Baekhyun. Berakhir memilih tempat di samping Baekhyun, lalu melanjutkan permainan bass-nya. Sesekali mengangkat kepala untuk melihat barisan penonton yang bersorak untuknya.

Baekhyun masih menikmati panggungnya. Kemudian mengikuti kata hatinya untuk melakukan apapun. Seperti ketika di satu titik, Baekhyun meletakkan sikunya pada bahu Chanyeol, menatap Chanyeol sekilas dengan bibir yang masih fokus menyanyikan bagiannya. Dan ketika Chanyeol balas menatapnya, pertanyaan yang tadi berhasil dipendamnya kini muncul lagi ke permukaan.

Seiring dengan semua pertanyaan yang membuat fokusnya nyaris terbelah, penampilan mereka akhirnya sampai ke bagian akhir. Dimana Baekhyun dengan sebelah tangannya masih setia menggenggam _microphone_-nya, kini menghadap Chanyeol.

Begitupun Chanyeol dengan bass-nya, tubuh menghadap ke Baekhyun. Juga tatapannya yang terpaku pada Baekhyun, tanpa kehilangan fokusnya bermain bass.

Dan segala pertanyaan sebelumnya, nyatanya terjawab oleh akhir lirik lagu Baekhyun sendiri.

_**You could be my favorite taste to touch my tongue,**_

_**I know someone who could serve me love,**_

_**...but it wouldn't fill me up.**_

Mata mereka bertemu.

_**You could have my favorite face, and favorite name,**_

_**I know someone who could play the part,**_

_**But it wouldn't be the same.**_

Nafas Baekhyun serasa tercekat.

_**It wouldn't be the same.**_

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat.

_**No, it wouldn't be same...**_

Suara Baekhyun nyaris serupa bisikan.

_**...as with you.**_

Dan Chanyeol tepat berada di hadapannya. Menundukkan wajah. Mempertemukan dahi mereka, seiring dengan dinding layar yang bergerak menutup. Menyembunyikan mereka dari teriakan dan pandangan satu stadium.

Mereka masih tetap di tempatnya. Tidak bergerak. Diam ditelan remangnya _backstage_. Masih mengikat tatapan mereka.

Baekhyun bisa melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di mata serupa bulan purnama milik Chanyeol. Dan Baekhyun membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kelam mata itu, yang bersinar dengan cara berbeda setiap mata mereka bertemu. Mencari keyakinannya sendiri di sana.

Di tengah nafas yang saling bersahutan, Baekhyun kemudian memberikan jawabannya.

Bisikan pelan itu cukup untuk membuat Chanyeol tersenyum, selayaknya senyuman pemilik bumi seisinya, dan dengan itu ia mengambil bibir Baekhyun dalam sebuah ciuman.

Dan ketika perasaannya meledak dalam degup jantung yang bertalu kelewat cepat, Baekhyun kemudian menyadari. Bahwa pilihannya tidaklah salah.

.

.

.

.

.

_"I love you."_

.

.

.

* * *

_**end.**_

* * *

**[Dictionary]**

¹) 486 = 사랑해 (saranghae) yang artinya I love you. Jadi, 486 itu jumlah stroke/tarik garis buat nulis 사랑해. 사 (sa) butuh 4 garis, 랑 (rang) butuh 8 garis, dan 해 (hae) butuh 6 garis. {cr. smtown gaul}

**[Lyrics Used]**

(Urut dari awal)

\- ความเงียบดังที่สุด (The Loudest Silence) by Getsunova

\- 안아줘 (Hug Me) by Jeong Jun Il (cover by Chanyeol)

\- My Favourite Faded Fantasy by Damien Rice

**[Inspired Scene Used]**

jongin : okay jagi, if I were the last man on earth, would you marry me then?

kyungsoo : if you were the last man, I wouldn't exist

jongin :

jongin : fuck

{cr. incorrectdokai}

* * *

Hello, everyone!

It's been a long long time sejak terakhir gua nongol buat bikin ff hshshs. Sibuk banget abisan karena kemarin lagi di tingkat 12, ngurusin ujian2 sama yang terakhir ini sbmptn. Dan alhamdulillahnya gua udh dapet ptn jd punya banyak waktu luang buat ngetik ini, hehe.

Special tag buat u tias temen terbangsat w yang ngirim foto chanbaek terus ngomong "cApTiOn ThIs sEnPAi" dan gegara dpt ilham beneran malah kebablasan bukan jadi caption lagi tp ff 11k words:") anjinc emg.

Oh iya, wattpad gua (baekfrappe) juga udah mulai jalan, bbrp ff di sini udah dipublish kesana juga so i'll appreciate it so much if you guys would like to check and give me a follow;) i'll follow back, don't worry, just ask nicely.

Ya dah segitu aj, selamat menikmati kelyen semua and have a nice day!

Ps. Monmaap ini ff nya panjang bgt tp dijadiin satu chap soalnya aku males update2 xixixi

Pss. Iya ini endingnya gantung. Hyena masi gatau hubungan mereka. Lanjutannya up to your imagination aja ya guys ehehe tp mari kita anggap Hyena nya merestui biar semua senang hshshs

.

.

.

.

.

xoxo,

baekfrappe.


End file.
